monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf's School's Out diary
Cover You’ll find out what fierce really is if I catch you reading my diary. September 7th I had my first Advanced Creature Economics class today and my head is already spinning. I thought I was just going to be learning about supply and demand. I had no idea that there was so much theory involved. If I had known AC Econ was going to be this detailed...I would have taken it anyway. I have to know this stuff cause when I start my own fashion empire I won't be able to afford to hire monsters who are experts in this stuff and when I can afford to hire experts I need to know that what they're telling me is the truth not just what I want to hear. Too bad Ghoulia isn't in this class I would love to be able to pick her brain on this stuff. September 12th Most days I feel like could drink wolf's bane tea from a silver chalice and ask for a refill. Today was not one of those days; although it started out like it would be. Howleen had a creepover at a friend's house–amazingly enough she has them-and Clawd had an early morning practice so I had the shower and hot water all to myself. The new pair of shoes I'd saved for, and ordered online, arrived yesterday after school so I was going to get to wear them today. The outfit I picked was perfectly matched to the shoes and I should have gone back to bed and declared the day a success. But I didn't. I got to school and I'm showing off my new shoes when I noticed that I somehow missed a large patch of fur on the back of my left calf. No problem right? It happens. Especially with how much I have to shave. So I always bring an extra razor with me...except today...okay still no problem cause I always keep a backup in my locker. Only this backup is as dull as Cleo's stories about her royal life in Egypt. Class starts in five minutes and if I'm late I get detention. Ghoulia tells me it's hardly noticeable but to me it feels like I have a sweater growing on my calf. I run to the bathroom with my razor and Draculaura comes with me. Now I have two rules about shaving: #1. Always use a sharp razor. #2. Never get in a hurry. I broke them both and of course I ended up cutting myself which is no big deal...usually, but this time Draculaura saw the blood and fainted. I spun around to catch her and when I did the heel on my right shoe snapped. Now I'm holding a razor in one hand, I have blood running down the back of my leg, and every time Draculaura wakes up she immediately faints again. At this point in the chaos one of the alley brats I mean werecats, Purrsephone I think, walks in and immediately starts yowling "She's killing her!" It's the first time I've ever seen Headless Headmistress Bloodgood have to use her nightmare for crowd control. Eventually everything got sorted out although my day ended up with me being barefoot, bandaged and banished to detention. Yay me. :( September 14th I've finally broken in my new pair of soccer spikes. I get strange looks from the monsters on other teams when I wear them because they have open toes. I grew up playing barefooted and I like the feel of the ball on the tops of my feet. I would still play barefooted if the rules didn't say I had to wear shoes "for safety"–whatever. Okay, so I found these "regulation" spikes that let me play by the rules and still play comfortable. I think they were made for monsters that grow horns on the tops of their feet because there is this big open spot on top which I've been able to modify to my liking. I suppose I would worry about some monster stepping on my feet if I thought any of them could catch me ;). October 7th I don't know what Clawd did to pull Spectra's chain but she's been telling any monster that'll listen he still has feelings for Cleo. It may or may not be true–gotta consider the source of the info–but any thoughts I might have had about having dealt with my hard feelings toward Cleo were definitely wrong. I do know this; Her Royal Annoyance and I are about to have a talk and it is going to happen sooner rather than later–I'll bet my favourite pumps on that. October 12th Can some monster please explain to me why I have to write an essay on my heritage when I have an older brother who's already written one? I asked Headless Headmistress Bloodgood if I could just sign my name at the bottom of Clawd's but she insisted that I write my own because "although the horse and rider travel the same road together each sees it from a different perspective." I hate it when she trots out that horse philosophy. Of course Clawd wrote his essay first and took all the easy stuff that every monster already knows. How about this? Werewolves are pack monsters and from the time we are born we're part of a huge extended family. Aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, nephews and grandparents are always around. We have our own language, which doesn't have a word for privacy, that is spoken only in the presence of other pack members...I won't even break this rule...and when an alpha from one pack greets the alpha from another pack, the first says, "The pack is strength" and the other replies, "The pack is life." I could go on about the traditions, pack rivalries, the passage to alpha status, blah, blah, blah. Maybe then I should write something from a totally different perspective like about how I consider my friends as part of my pack too. Draculaura, Frankie, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Cleo... Cleo and Deuce; that's a vampire, lab creation, sea monster, zombie, mummy and Gorgon–maybe not a pack by birth but definitely a pack nonetheless. We have traditions, rivalries, our own freakishly fab, scary cool language and of course everyone knows who the pack alpha is...Ghoulia ;) October 13th Never thought I would actually be sitting in my room wishing that my hair would grow faster...I've had a lot of hairstyles but never one so bad that I had to shave it all off and start over. I heard Howleen asking Clawd if she could borrow some batteries for her camera. If that little weredork takes a picture of me I'm going to duct tape her to the bottom of her bed. October 16th Frankie and Draculaura bought me a scare package at the Maul to help cheer me up about my hair, which was really scary sweet of them. Of course they wouldn't have known about my hair if Clawd hadn't told them. Almost makes me feel bad I brought out the family picture albums and showed them shots of him as a cub...almost. October 18th Dear Clawd, Thanks for the real story on what happened between you and Cleo–finally. You know I totally respect that you are an honourable monster who keeps his word but I just spent an entire year being angry about something I shouldn't have. I will take some of the responsibility for not asking you directly about the situation but I guess I just made a monster assumption about Cleo and ran with it. Don't get me wrong, I still think she's arrogant, demanding and an absolute hearse wreck when it comes to her fashion sense, but I guess I've got to give her credit for not adding two-timer to that list. Might be time to patch things up in my MH pack. From now on though, I promise that I will ask you directly and not jump to conclusions. Even if you tell me to go howl somewhere else. :) October 22nd OH MY GHOUL! Howleen "borrowed" my favourite corduroy jacket and wiped her nose on the sleeve–so disgusting!!! I swear sometimes she acts like she was raised by humans. Honestly I don't even know how we're related. Somewhere my real sister, the fashionable one who would rather wear a pair of shoes THAN CHEW THEM, is waiting for her fairy god monster to switch her out with this furry gargoyle thing that has obviously taken her place. October 26th Draculaura? Really Clawd? So out of all the ghouls at Monster High you decide to get the warm and furries for my best friend and confidante? Whatever. I'm fine with it. Really, really, really fine with it. My heart feels like it's slowly being crushed inside my chest but the rest of me is just really, really fine. Category:School's Out diaries Category:Clawdeen Wolf logs Category:Doll diaries